Thor: Ragnacock
by liamgustin
Summary: SLASH MALE/MALE 18 . Thor's hammer and Hulk's fist...and no...I am not talking about Mjölnir or the Hulk's hands! The story about what happens when Thor fully realizes that despite how he acts, he doesn't have the biggest hammer in the universe.


**Thor: Ragnacock**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Thor: Ragnarok. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

 **Feedback is encouraged.**

 **This story will not include any major spoilers to the movie, but will mention certain locations, characters and minor plot details, like who won the gladiator fight and what happened after.**

 **This story will mention nothing of how the movie ends or any major plot points, but if you haven't seen the movie yet and are extremely against hearing anything about the movie, than I suggest you go and see it and then come back here.**

 **If you have seen the movie I'll just let you know that this story will not follow the plotline exactly, aspects and length of times will be changed to suit the story.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

Thor was now trapped with the Hulk in his living quarters in the Grandmaster's fortress.

It was after the gladiator fight witch pitted Avenger against Avenger in a battle that was ultimately won by the Hulk.

Even if it was rigged.

Hulk was relaxing, naked, in his hot tub, luckily for Thor, the bubbles covered everything under the water.

With his new haircut, Thor paced the room, looking out the window overlooking the garbage city.

Thor had noticed that even though Hulk had significantly calmed down, down enough to speak casually too, he was still the big green beast.

And speaking of big green beasts, Hulk stood up and got out of the hot tub.

Walking towards the window, a very naked Hulk walked mere inches past Thor's face to get to the window.

Thor turned his head but he could never un-see what he saw.

Being a god, Thor was very used to having the biggest cock, at an incredible fourteen godly inches of thick hard cut cock that was as thick as Captain America's forearm, he never even imagined there was a bigger cock than his.

Thor remembered back to the very few dicks he had seen in his life.

Fandral, an impressive but still significantly smaller eleven inch cut cock.

Hogun, an admirable nine inch uncut cock.

Clint Barton, a more human seven inch cut cock.

Steve Rogers, thanks to that serum, has a ten inch cut cock.

And then there was Loki, the only person that has ever come close to Thor's cock size, thanks to his frost giant heritage, has a thirteen and a half inch cut cock.

So you could imagine that seeing the Hulk's monster came as a bit of a shock.

Of course now that Thor thought about it, it was perfectly reasonable that Hulk had a massive cock.

It just never came across his mind that when Bruce Banner was in Hulk mode that he even had something down there.

So as the Hulk's fourteen inch flaccid cut cock came swinging past Thor's face, you could imagine his shock.

Thor tried to keep looking away but his eyes couldn't remove themselves from the Hulk's hulk cock.

Thor's own hammer pulsed and grew to its full length in his battle armour.

His dick grew painfully hard in his tight clothes.

Thor was used to getting a little hard fighting a battle, but his cock had never grown to its full length in his battle armour before.

It was tight and it was uncomfortable and he had to get out of it.

But being trapped in this room with Hulk and having no items of his own, there was nothing he could do.

Thor tried to take his mind off of his painfully hard cock and tried to find out more information about this place that could help him escape.

Thor spoke in a strained voice and shifted his weight uncomfortably between his feet.

Hulk noticed after a moment.

'Why are you moving like that?' Hulk grunted.

While Bruce Banner was in Hulk mode all he could do was grunt out his words.

Thor didn't exactly want to tell Hulk that his cock was so hard from seeing his that it was hurting him.

'Because I am eager to leave this place' Thor said through gritted teeth.

'I already told you, no leaving' Hulk said.

Thor desperately looked around the room for cover but it was very open living.

With no end in sight, Thor had no choice.

'ARGH' Thor grunted loudly as he tore away at his clothes.

'URRRRR' Thor groaned as his cock swung freely.

'Still excited from fight' Hulk laughed.

But his laugh sounded more like three long deep grunts.

'Yes, fighting is exciting' Thor laughed awkwardly, glad that Hulk didn't know he was the cause of his erection.

Usually, Thor wouldn't be so awkward or nervous, but seeing Hulk's cock made him feel weaker, but feeling weaker because of Hulk's cock made him feel hotter.

'Don't worry, fighting feel good' Hulk said, noticing how uncomfortable Thor was.

Hulk thought back to the fight and soon enough his green monster started to grow to its full length.

Thor's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as Hulk's twenty-two inch cut cock that was as thick as Thor's forearm was fully revealed in all its glory.

'See, fighting fun' Hulk chuckled.

Thor's cock was pulsing freely.

'Puny cock' Hulk muttered to himself.

Thor didn't hear.

The hulk definitely knew that Thor's cock was huge for normal men, but he knew his own was the largest of all among men.

Thor continued to stand awkwardly while Hulk made his way over to his giant bed on the other side of the room.

Hulk sat on the edge of his bed and grasped the base of his green monster.

'Only way to make go away' Hulk grunted as he started to rub his hand up and down.

Thor knew he was right, the only way his own hammer was going down was to shoot its lightning.

Thor grabbed his shaft and started gently thrusting his hips into his closed fist.

Thor would usually lay on his bed to do this but since the only bed in the room was occupied, he decided to stand.

He closed his eyes tightly and tried to picture himself anywhere but here, and it worked, for about a second.

'Room for you' Hulk grunted across the room as he slid across the edge of the bed, leaving one half empty.

'Ah…many thanks' Thor tried to say casually, like jacking off on the same bed as someone else was an offer he received a lot.

Thor walked across the room and sat onto the edge of the bed.

All the while, Hulk pumped his cock slowly as he watched Thor move.

Thor hated feeling insecure about his cock, it was a new feeling and he didn't know what to do.

His eyes kept stealing secret glances of Hulk's cock, which made him feel inadequate and horny at the same time.

He hated himself for even thinking it, but the more insecure the Hulk's size made him feel, the more drawn he was to the giant green cock.

After a few moments, Hulk noticed the slightest movement in Thor's head every few seconds, Thor's head would turn to his cock and back to looking straight.

'He He He' Hulk chuckled to himself.

'If you so interested, you do it' Hulk said, grabbing Thor's wrist and placing his hand onto his cock.

Thor's hand instinctively tried to close around the green pipe but his hand couldn't reach all the way around.

It took a second before Thor even realised he was touching the Hulk's cock.

Thor ripped his hand away and jumped off the bed angrily.

'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?' Thor bellowed.

'You looked at it' Hulk argued, standing up.

'I-I…I WAS JUST…I DON'T WANT TO TOUCH IT' Thor yelled, unable to come up with an excuse as to why he was staring.

'You still excited' Hulk pointed out Thor's cock that was still rock hard and pulsing.

'THAT'S BECAUSE I AM…ARGHHHH, GET ME OFF THIS DAMN PLANET' Thor yelled, kicking at various things in the room and punching the glass.

'STOP' Hulk yelled.

'WHY?' Thor yelled back, 'DO YOU NOT WANT TO LEAVE THIS PLACE?' Thor questioned.

'NO, LIKE IT HERE, YOU WILL TOO' Hulk replied.

'I'M LEAVING' Thor yelled, punching the glass repeatedly.

'NO' Hulk yelled grabbing Thor's shoulder and pushing him away.

Thor angrily turned to Hulk with his fists closed tightly.

'DO NOT TOUCH ME' Thor threatened.

'WHAT YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?' Hulk replied.

'ARGHHHH' Thor yelled as he ran at Hulk.

Thor ran and jumped at the Hulk, swinging his right arm, he punched Hulk in the face hard enough to make him stagger back.

'ROARRRRRR' Hulk roared and jumped at Thor.

He grabbed Thor by the shoulders and jumped on top of him.

The Hulk's massive cock slapped against the whole of Thor's chest.

Hulk punched Thor in the face, stunning him for a moment.

The fighting made Hulk's cock squirted a shot of pre-cum against Thor's neck.

Thor could feel the hot pre-cum slide down the side of his neck, causing his own cock to jerk instinctively.

Hulk felt the movement in Thor's rod against the underside of his own.

'You really like to fight' Hulk commented.

Hulk grabbed Thor's body and easily picked him up, carrying Thor over to the bed, Hulk threw him onto his stomach.

Hulk climbed onto the bed and rested his knees on either side of Thor's legs.

Thor laid there with his eyes wide and in shock, they were mostly in shock because he didn't want to move, he wanted to see where this would go, even though he already knew.

Hulk grabbed Thor's ass with his big green hands and spread his cheeks.

'ARGH' Thor grunted as he felt his ass start to tear apart.

'HUR HUR HUR' Hulk chuckled deeply as he placed his large cock head against Thor's virgin opening.

'This going to hurt' Hulk warned.

Thor was screaming at himself in his mind to stop this, to run away, to fight back.

But his body couldn't and wouldn't move.

Hulk pressed forward slightly and once his cock started to enter the hole he thrusted forward deeply.

Hulk didn't slam quickly into Thor, but it wasn't slow either.

In a matter of seconds, Hulk's twenty-two inch cock was entirely inside of Thor's body.

Hulk was surprised that Captain America back on earth couldn't hear Thor's scream.

If Thor was human, he would be dead.

But luckily and unluckily at the same time, Thor could take just about anything thrown at him.

But even this nearly killed him.

And it only got worse when Hulk started to thrust his hips backwards and forwards.

'ARGHHHHHHH URGHHHHHHHH GRRRRRRRRRR' Thor screamed.

But never once did he scream "STOP".

The entire time Hulk pounded Thor's hole, his mighty hammer stayed hard.

Thor gripped the bed sheets as he screamed through gritted teeth.

Hulk pulled back until only an inch was inside of Thor and then slammed his cock back in.

Hulk grabbed Thor's body and pushed him forward and turned him around.

Thor, now laying on his back, could now stare into Hulk's big eyes as his cock ravaged his once virgin hole.

Thor's legs rested against Hulk's chest.

Thor couldn't help but reach down and grasp onto his own cock, it had been dripping pre-cum constantly and it needed release.

Hulk watched as Thor jerked his hammer.

It was only when Hulk looked down at Thor's torso that he saw his cock caused a bulge to form against Thor's stomach.

Hulk pulled out and his stomach returned to normal, but when he thrust in, it bulged again.

Thor couldn't even imagine the type of damage this would do to a human being, but fortunately, he wasn't.

Forty-two minutes later, Thor blew his load.

His balls tightened and his breathing quickened.

'HAARRRRRRGHHHHHH HOOOOOOOOO GRRRRRRRRARGHHHHH' Thor yelled loudly as cum shot out of his cock and splattered everywhere.

Thor's cum flew well over his head against the headrest before the shorter shots splattered against his now short hair, his face, his chest, his stomach and the last few drops landing in a puddle at the base of his cock.

'HURGHHHHHHHH' Thor moaned at the release.

Once Thor's head was clear, he finally fully realised the situation he was in.

He couldn't believe he had allowed himself to penetrated, his mind was so foggy at the time from everything that had been happening that he wasn't thinking straight.

But by this point, every time Hulk thrust his entire cock into Thor's ass, he felt waves of pleasure course through his body like lightning.

Even though he hated that he was allowing himself to be used like this, he had never felt such pleasure, not even from Jane Foster.

Hulk had incredible stamina and lasted for over two hours of relentless fucking before blowing his load.

And it was good timing since Thor was nearly blacking out.

Hulk's thrusts became erratic and his big green balls started to tighten.

A moment later, Hulk thrust as deep as possible into Thor's body and unloaded.

'GRRRRRAAAARRRRRGHHHHHHHH' Hulk let out that signature roar as his green monster shot rope after rope of thick warm white cum deep into Thor's body.

Thor immediately felt the warmth spread throughout his body.

He liked it.

Cum continued to erupt out of Hulk's cock like a volcano, it was over half a minute before the last few drops of cum found a spot inside of Thor.

Thor was now full of Hulk's cum.

Not long after, Hulk pulled out of Thor, but all of his semen was shot so deep inside of him that not a single drop leaked out.

Once Hulk's cock was entirely out of Thor's body, there was a giant "O" shaped hole in Thor's ass that could easily fit two whole fully grown human arms.

But it quickly began to shrink before closing entirely, but Hulk knew that it would never be as tight as it was before.

Hulk got off the bed and walked over to his hot tub.

Thor lay on the bed with his eyes wide as Hulk slid into the warm water.

'I always win fight' Hulk grinned.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please let me know what you thought of it, the good and the bad, (as long as the bad is constructive), I would absolutely love to hear from you.**

 **I don't know how long this story will be, if it will only be a one chapter story or a long one that introduces characters from all over the Marvel cinematic universe.**

 **It will depend on how I feel the story is progressing and if there are any requests asking for a longer story.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


End file.
